Confused
by Alibaba or Alice
Summary: When Robin meets up with his former 'co-worker' Laura, will he choose her, or Star. NOT BASHNG, HAPPY ENDING. CHAPTER BOOK! ROBXSTAR CYXBEE RAEXBB Rating T cuz I do not know the guidelines.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Uh nm 2 say actually. hehe dont hate on me.**_

"STARFIRE!" Robin watched in horror as Starfire fell to the ground. He turned to Slade. "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER!" Slade rolled his only eye that could be seen.

"I see I have touched a sore spot." Just then a girl swoops in and kicks Slade in the head. The girl was dressed in all black with a yellow symbol on it. Batman's symbol Robin realized.

"Wazzup Bird-Boy?" She smirked at me for a moment. I couldn't believe it.

"Laura?" I didn't realize Starfire standing next to me. "Hi! I'm Starfire, nice to meet you!" Laura smiled at the girl. She wondered if she was always this hyper.

"Hey, I'm Laura. So, Robin, long time no see. What kept ya?" Robin gulped. Having her around him and Star was like having a cat around a bird and mouse.

"Uh, well, I've been busy with-" Laura interupted him. "You're girlfriend here?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Star looked offended for a moment before she composed herself. God, she hoped no one saw that uncontrollable moment.

"Friend Robin, I must go...help Beast Boy get untagled so he may morph back into a human." With Slade unconscience and the police on the way, Star felt there was no need to be frightened.

"Hey Starfire, may I see you for a minute?" Raven was slightly worried, but she couldn't express this emotion without having a lamp blow up in her path.

"Yes, friend Raven?" Raven looked uneasy for a moment before she pulled Star to the hall. "Hey, you okay? With Bird-Girl around, I might just blow an entire electronics store apart." Star giggled at her comment before looking uneasy again.

"I will be alright. Do not fret dear friend. I will be perfectly fi-" She was interrupted by Robin and 'Laura'. "Hey me and Laurie are going to the Pizzeria. Meet us there if you want." Raven raised an eyebrow at Starfire. Then turned her gaze to Robin.

Once again she turned to Star who was almost in tears. She didn't eed any more Starfire out of view and behind her, she said,"No thanks, I'm going to take Star to 'The Mall of Shopping'. We'll take Beast Boy to the new gaming shop."

Starfire was greatful when Rae pulled her out of doing something that was painful. She was ver surprised that Raven would even suggest going to the Mall of Shopping, fore she hated it!

"Suit yourself was all that came from Robin before he grabbed Laura's hand and ran off. "COME ON CYBORG!" "Naw thanks, I'm gonna stay with Star and Rae. They need me there." Robin stopped for a moment looking back. Star hadn't talked ro himsince she left to help BB.

He saw Raven standing protectively in front of her in a sisterly way, but he could still see her face. "Star, why are you crying." "No worries friend Robin, I am perfectly fine." He looked at her doubtfully, but shrugged it off. He and Laura lefft while Star and the group went the other way.

XOXOXOXOX(LINE BREAKER )XOXOXOXOX

_Starfire's POV:_

"Star, is everything okay, you haven't said a word since we left the battlefield." Rae looked at BB like he was nuts. _"'Battlefield'?"_ Cy started cracking up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just took a hard impact on the 'battlefield' today." Rae smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, that black-haired tramp '_Laurie'_" she said disgustedly. Cyborg raised his eyebrow at Raven, but she gave him a look saying, _'Ask and I will kick your ass later. Don't ask and I'll tell you at the Tower.' _

Star brighten a considerable amount when they reached the Mall. "So, dear friends, where shall we begin?" Just then we passed a toy store with a thousand and one stuffed animals, and Star squealed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked horrified so I put up a facade and told them we'd meet them in two hours at the food court. With that they took off twoards the Video Game shop. I tried to not look disgusted as Star and I went into the store.

The store owner came over to us and I put a gruesom smile on my face. "Well hello their ladies, what might you be interested in?" Starfire pointed to the stuffed animals and smiled. I just nodded my head.

"Well, we have a new stuffed animal, we call t RobStar." Star's eyes widened as he said the name. "Yes you two are a popular 'couple' that are being waited on." Star giggled, but immediately felt a pain in her chest.

Rae blew up the cash register when she saw Star's face. This is going to be a long journey.

**AW, poor Starfire. Don't worry it gets better, this was just kinda setting the story up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT: I AM NOT DEAD! HURRAY! LOLZ ENJOYY:)**_

Starfire abruptly walked out of the store, not wanting to see the toy. She rushed into the girls' room and locked a stall with her in it.

Raven followed all the while texting Cyborg that they had a problem and to meet her (and maybe) Star ooutside the restrooms.

Raven coaxed Starfire out of the stall, bribing her with mustard pizza. Star cheered up a little and walked out of the bathroom with Raven.

"Hey Rae. Got your text. Whoa.. Star everything okay?" He noticed her red, puffy eyes. She nodded, but he didn't believe her. Raven gave him a look and he immediately understood. He was going to kick Bird-brains ass for this. She was like his little sister.

They all walked to the Pizzeria and sat down. Rae sat down across Star and the boys were seated on both sides of Star, glaring at any boy who passed thinking he could flirt with her.

What Raven saw next sent her into a rage of anger and sadness for Star. There sitting directly behind Starfire was Miss Idiot and her new 'boy friend.'

"I have to use the rest room. Please excuse me dear friends." Star got up and walked to the rest room.

"Okay guys don't look back or they'll notice, but Laurice, er whatever her name is, and Robin are behind you. Don't let Star see." The nodded just as Star came back.

*She sat down and when the waiter came to order their drinks, She automatically said mustard. The waiter looked confused and a bit disgusted. Then Raven's worst fears were confirmed.  
XOXOXOXOXOXO(LINE BREAKER)XOXOXOX

Robin walked to the little pizzeria, hand-in-hand with Laura. He smiles and sits down across from her.

(DON'T WANNA COME UP WITH THIS CRAP)

About fifteen minutes into their 'date, he heard a familiar voice order mustard. He turned and saw the Titans sitting behind them. He notices Raven looking at him angrily before she looked away, obviously she didn't want to get caught.

XOXOXOXO

Starfire turned to see what Raven was looking at and came face to face with a masked boy. She realized it was Robin. She got up and walked out without even looking at the other Titans.

She heard a faint "Starfire Wait!" She just kept going.

_**OOOH DRAMMAAA**_


End file.
